Crime Boss
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: This is an AU that branches away from the series in the episode The Collector. What if there was someone clever enough to find the location of Hawkmoth's observatory and steal his miraculous. And what if this person wanted to turn Paris into the crime capitol of the world? Could Cat Noir and Ladybug defeat her? Or will it no longer be safe to walk the streets of Paris at night?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know, I'm posting a lot of multichapter fics lately, but I really wanted to get this out there. I'm trying to branch out from Gravity Falls and I had this idea. It takes place during _The Collector_. I was watching it and then had a thought. What if someone had been clever enough to find Hawkmoth's observatory and then taken the miraculous. And that thought lead to this. Strange, I know. Miraculous Ladybug does not belong to me, and the thief is mine. Enjoy!

* * *

While Ladybug and Chat Noir fought the Collector, something strange was going on in Hawkmoth's observatory. A person dressed all in black swung through the open window. With a push of a button, the rope retracted, the grappling hook returning to normal. The person tucked it into the black bag that hung at their side. She wore black pants, black ankle boots, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her brown hair was cut so short that it just hung to her chin. Brown eyes glinted in the light. With a confident smirk, she strode forward and scooped up a small, deep purple box that rested on a small table. She carefully placed it in her bag before pulling out her grappling hook again. With another button, the grappling hook flew out the window, followed closely by the girl.

Inside the house, Ladybug and Chat Noir had just finished talking to . With a quick goodbye, the two leaped out the window and landed on the roof of the house one over. They stopped, staring confused at a girl dressed all in black. She smirked once she saw them.

"Who are you?" Chat Noir demanded. The girl just laughed.

"I don't think I'll reveal my name to you _heros_ ," the girl finally said, spitting out the word _heros_ although it had a nasty taste. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out the box. Despite themselves, Chat Noir and Ladybug were curious.

"Look what I got here," the girl taunted. She flipped open the box to reveal the butterfly miraculous. The superhero duo gasped.

"Hawkmoth will have a hard time being the ruler of the city without this," the girl continued. She snapped the box closed again. Chat Noir held up his hands, trying to look non threatening.

"Please, give it to us," he pleaded. "We'll keep it safe and make sure no one hurts Paris again." At this, the girl gave a dry chuckle.

"Oh, I'm all about keeping this thing safe," she told the duo. Chat Noir and Ladybug sighed in relief. Ladybug stepped forward to take the miraculous from the girl, but she pulled the box just out of Ladybug's reach.

"I wasn't finished," the girl reprimanded. She turned back to Chat Noir. "As I was saying, I am all about keeping this thing safe." She tucked it back into her bag.

"What I don't agree with is keeping Paris safe." Ladybug's hands flew to her mouth in shock. Chat Noir's eyes narrowed. He held out his hand, palm up.

"Give it to me," he demanded slowly, "you have no idea how to use it." The girl smirked again.

"Who said I was planning to use it?" she asked, her voice filled with mischief. She obviously spotted the confused looks on the duo's faces, because she elaborated.

"I'm going to turn Paris into my own city of crime," she explained gleefully. "This whole city, overrun with criminals. And best of all, none of them will have magic. This city will be mine." Ladybug's face had gone white.

"Y-you can't do that," she stammered. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Watch me," she challenged. Ladybug's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, trying to grab the purple box from the girl. She stepped backward, avoiding the heroine. When Ladybug reached for it again, the girl leaped and tucked into a ball, neatly rolling under Ladybug's outstretched arms. She popped to her feet and with a well placed shove, almost sent Ladybug flying off the roof. Without warning, Chat Noir lunged for the girl. She nimbly dodged him.

"Get the miraculous!" Chat Noir called to his partner. Ladybug's face hardened and she nodded. Her hand went to her yo-yo, and with a snap of her wrist, it was sent flying toward the girl. To the duo's surprise, the girl managed to spin around just in time and caught the yo-yo by its string. With a smirk, she yanked on it, sending Ladybug flying to the ground. Her earings beeped as she stood up. Cat Noir's face was pale and he only had one paw left. He gave his partner a look.

"We have to go," Ladybug told him. Cat Noir nodded grimly and turned to the girl.

"This isn't over," he warned, before leaping off the roof. The girl smirked.

"It's over when I say it's over," she said. Ladybug snarled, preparing to leap off the roof.

"Wait." Ladybug turned in confusion to face the girl. When she did, the girl smirked.

"Tell Paris to stay inside at night." Ladybug rolled her eyes and leaped off the roof, yo-yo in hand. Behind her, she thought she heard the girl say, "The night is my domain."

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Please review, it keeps me motivated. Any ideas for the strange girl's name? I have a vague idea, but I'd appreciate suggestions. Until next time!

-Hourglass


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back with another chapter. I'm so glad that you guys liked this! Review time:

Rose Tiger: You'll see. You'll see.

Evergreen Climber: It is going to be pretty bad. Normal criminals...and I've already said too much. Just read the chapter!

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug does not belong to me. Only the crazy girl.

* * *

The girl swung through the city, her grappling hook working how Ladybug's yoyo worked, maybe even better. Thoughts flew through her head. _I wonder, was it the right thing to hide my name from them? Will they come after me?_ She shook her head, getting rid of the negative thoughts. When she was younger, she had learned how to do this quite effectively. You just had to act like you were right and in time you would come to believe it.

Her daily mantra flew through her head, reminding her of her goal. _You are Eia Periculo, the most dangerous person in this city and one day this city will be yours._ A smirk spread across her face. It was true. With Hawkmoth gone, the miraculous in her hands, and her 'friends' all over the city, Paris would be her's within a week.

Sirens yanked her out of her thoughts. Eia had been swinging through the city in broad daylight, she was sure to catch attention. It was exactly what she wanted. She was almost at the Eiffel Tower. Within a moment, she was there.

Eia's grappling hook wrapped around one of the beams. A press of a button sent her flying through the air. She landed neatly on the beam and tucked her grappling hook into her bag. She then pulled out a small speaker and clip on microphone. She placed the speaker by her feet and clipped the microphone to her ear. She microphone part floated in front of her mouth. The speaker may have been small, but it was very powerful.

Eia waited a moment, making sure that she had the attention of all the people gathered at the base of the tower. Finally, she spoke.

"My name is Eia," she announced. She grabbed the box that held the butterfly miraculous and held it in the air.

"I have the miraculous of Hawkmoth." Under any other circumstances, the crowd would have cheered, but this girl scared them. Eia smirked.

"This city will be mine," she announced. "And there is nothing your _heros_ can do about it." She spit out the word 'hero' as though it had a horrible taste. Terrified expressions crept onto the people of Paris. They are seen a huge number of akumatized villains, but this particular girl seemed to be acting under her own power. And it was true, their heros weren't there. Eia grabbed onto a beam and leaned out slightly, making sure everyone could hear her voice.

"I can be generous," she announced. "If you surrender this city for me, none of you will get hurt. If you don't, however…" She trailed off. No one doubted that she would do something crazy. The mayor stepped forward.

"Uhh, young miss," he began, stuttering horribly. "Why don't you come down from there and we can talk about this?" Eia didn't move. She let out a small sigh, the microphone making sure everyone could hear it.

"I was afraid it would come to this." She raised one of her hands so everyone could see it and snapped her fingers. The sound echoed, a crisp clear noise. Such a simple motion. From the shadows of the buildings around the Eiffel Tower, people poured out. Both men and woman, they all looked dangerous and carried a weapon of some sort. Everyone could see the wide smirk on Eia's face.

"Until your heros sacrifice their miraculouses to me," she announced. "My henchmen will be allowed free reign of this city." Everyone was terrified. Eia raised her arm.

"Last chance, Ladybug, Cat Noir!" She screamed. No one showed up. Eia smirked again and let her arm fall.

* * *

Hey guys! Please review, it keeps me motivated. And if any of you know the gesture she made at the end means, letting her arm fall, please post it in a review! Until next time.

-Hourglass


	3. Chapter 3

Two updates in a row?! Yep. These chapters are pretty short and I had time to write another one. So I decided to post. This is going to be one of those stories where I post whenever I've managed to finish a chapter. There will be no set updating schedule. Anyway, I got a few reviews last chapter and I wanted to answer them. So I apologize if you don't want to read them, but here they are:

Rose Tiger: Yes, yes she is. And the crazy people are often the most dangerous ones.

Guest: I'm sorry, I don't understand. What is a "gotham"?

RockSunner: Eia's crazy. Nothing she does makes sense. You'll find out why she doesn't want the miraculouses used later in the story, though.

Okay, that's all I'm doing for the introduction. Onto the story!

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

Eia's goons had been roaming the streets at night. No one was safe. Cat Noir and Ladybug had tried to fight them, but they just weren't used to fighting none magical villains. Maybe with some practice they could beat Eia, but the villainess wasn't letting up on her attacks any time soon.

Actually, no one had seen her for weeks! It had just been Eia's minions stealing and causing havoc, and then claiming to report back to her. It had been long enough that the people of Paris were starting to think the villains were attacking of their own free will. And that didn't please Eia.

She stood on the tip of the Eiffel Tower watching over Paris. The moon shone over head, a perfect circle. A smirk spread across her face. _They think I'm gone? Well I'll show them. Never underestimate a Periculo._ Eia turned her face to the stars, thinking for a moment. _That bug girl has a strong will. But the cat may be manipulated to join my side. He appears to have feelings for the girl._ While Eia usually considered manipulating to be cheating, she was exceptionally good at it. She preferred to use death threats, but seeing how those had already failed, manipulating it was.

She tilted her head back and let out a piercing howl. It rippled through the night air. In their houses, people shut and locked their windows, hoping that their houses would be passed by. Eia's favorite animal was the wolf, the hunter. The people of Paris had come to recognize the wolf howl as a sound of danger. She had instructed her goons to play a wolf howl before they attacked, so people had come to associate it with attacks.

Eia smirked as she spotted a black shape smoothly running along the rooftops, followed closely by a girl dressed in a red bodysuit. _Just in time._ They scrambled up the Eiffel Tower until they stood opposite Eia. The superhero duo had intimidating looks on their faces, but Eia didn't budge.

"Long time no see," Eia said, knowing the cool tone would infuriate them. She was right. Ladybug gnashed her teeth while Cat Noir looked like he was trying not to lunge at her.

"Have you had enough of this little game?" Cat Noir spit out. Eia laughed, a clear sound that reminded all who hear it of ringing bells.

"What's with the cat-itude?" She asked, a smirk on her face. Cat Noir had an insulted look on his face.

"Hey!" He cried out. "Cat puns are my thing!" Eia waved her hand.

"Paw-lease," Eia said, her smile saying that she knew she was doing it again. "I can do it if I want to." Ladybug growled.

"Stop provoking her Cat Noir," she snarled. Eia sighed and crossed her arms.

"What will purr-suade you to listen to me?" Eia asked. Ladybug stomped her foot.

"Give us the butterfly miraculous!" She cried out. Eia frowned at her.  
"I was talking to the kitty," Eia said, motioning to Cat Noir. The superhero had a confused look on his face. Usually, the bartering with a villain was left to the female superhero. Ladybug shoved Cat Noir forward.

"What are you waiting for?" She hissed. "Talk to her!" You could tell from the look on Cat Noir's face and the way his hand rested on his baton that he was uncomfortable. He waved awkwardly at Eia when a thought occurred. Eia must've noticed something, because when she finally spoke, it was with a note of suspicion in her voice. "What?" Cat Noir shook his head.

"I just realized that we don't know you're name," he said. Eia shrugged.

"I see no reason to hide my first name from you anymore," she said. "Although I won't tell you my last name. I'm Eia." Cat Noir nodded.

"Nice name." Eia waved her hand lazily.

"Now that we have introductions over," she said. "I have an offer I want to make you." Cat Noir looked slightly surprised, but Eia continued.

"Give me one minute," she said, a devious smirk on her face. "I'm paw-sitive that I will be able to...purr-suade you." Cat Noir growled slightly at the use of the puns, but didn't speak. Eia took this as permission to continue.

"Join me," she stated simply. Her voice had lost its smooth quality, revealing the villain beneath. Cat Noir reeled back, completely surprised. Ladybug stepped forward to take his place.

"Why would he ever join you?" She snarled. Eia shrugged.

"If he had joined me," she began. Her voice reclaimed its silky tone, but it somehow made Ladybug feel sick. "If he joined me," Eia continued. "I would have let you live." She snapped her finger and once again, people slunk from the shadow cast by the Eiffel Tower. Eia smirked.

"Neither of you are leaving this tower alive." With those words, Eia grabbed her grappling hook from her waist where it had been hanging and swung off. Ladybug and Cat Noir gave each other terrified looks. They had been through a lot together, but would they be able to overcome this?

* * *

And there we go! Yes, I posted twice only to leave you on an even bigger cliffhanger. And yes, I am evil. Please tell me what you think! Will Cat Noir join the dark side to protect Ladybug? Or will he stay with her and risk going down for good?

-Hourglass


End file.
